Vladilen Mantorov
Character information *Name: Vladilen Mantorov *Sex: Male *Age when appear: 19 when issue 9 *Relationship: Natasha Kalashnikova- girlfriend *First appearance: issue 9 *Series lifespan: issue 9 to present *Nationality: Russian-Chinese *Status: alive introduction Vladilen is a main protagonist of The Country of Man first introduced in issue 9. He is a tall and handsome man He is currently leading the Underground Assassin Club(UAC) which is named The Assassin Empire later. He is capable of using dual swords and crossbow. His girlfriend, Natasha, is also an assassin. Personality Vladilen Mantorov was a nice, benevolent, diligent man. He is a born-leader who has an intelligent brain. He is a decisive and fast-action man. He described himself as the mixture of Peter the Great of Russia, Vladimir Lenin and Fidel Castro. He is all righteous that he has an ambition to defeat the absolute monarch in The Celestial Empire and save the citizens. Life Pre arrival of Yui Vladilen Mantorv or Vladilen the Great is the Empire (Tsar) of Nordian Empire. He is also the leader of the Underground Assassin Order. He arrived Planet Purstrella when he was 16. His original name was unknown and his name Vladilen Mantorov was a Russian name made up himself. Vladilen means Vladimir Lenin, his idol, the communist leader and founder of USSR. While the pronounciation of Mantorov was similar to his original name. Vladilen the Great ruled Duchy of Vladia from 1124 and later Nordian Empire from 1125. Under his rule, the domestic life, technology and national power of Nordia was greatly improved. Post-arrival of Yui Vladilen first appeared on issue 9 when Yui and Anson were fighting James. After saving Yui, he left the town. He appeared again after Yui fled to the area outside the town and led them to the base of the club. Post-departure of Yui Vladilen stayed in Purstrella until his death, as he love his people. He became more concentrate at politic and become a great ruler after the departure of Yui. Skills *leading: 9 *strength:7 *stamina:6 *firearm:6 *melee:8 *+knowledge:9 *+engineering:8 Special: Can intensify a piece of metal(refresh after 12 hours) Relationship Natasha Kalashnikova: Vladilen knew Natasha one year before Yui come to Purstrella. They ran through life and death, survive and succeed They became a pair and she engaged to Vladilen sooner. Killed victims James (Caused) More than 100 yellow troops Travia # He is always nicknamed Vlad by his companions. # He is the only male protagonist whose nationality is Russian. # His appearance is a copy of Arno who is the protagonist of ACU. # He is a Emperor and also a communist. # His testament was changing the absolute monarchy Nordian Empire to democratic communist Nordian Soviet Socialist Republic # He is cold-resistance and hot-intolerance. # When travel, he sail as possible as he can. # He like Nordian people call him Tzar instead of Emperor Transport His huge battleship NTS Vladilen Velikiy (Named and confirmed by Soviet Committees) is his yacht and main transport, as he love sailing and sail as possible as he can.